Candy For My Commute
by MarLea Pie
Summary: Valentine's Day OS - Will Bella's sweet tooth and love of romance novels be enough to distract her on her daily commute? Or will the handsome stranger with the appropriate initials "EC" relent and be more to her than just her Eye Candy? RATED M.


**Hello again fellow readers.**

**I came up with the idea of this story coming home on the train from an appointment. The train was approaching the final stop and there was a lone commuter still sitting in slumber. I, myself have taken that long ride back into the downtown core due to excessive dozing on the train. Now, I make it a habit to do a favour to my fellow TTC riders and jostle them from their sleep, just in case they don't want to spend the whole day riding the train.**

**Again another million thank you's to **_**EMTX3015**_**for ****1) being my fellow TF ****2) Sharing her fascination with EC/RP, daily ****3) For her support in reading my attempts ****into this obsessive world of FF.**

**Also big hugs to my sister from another mister, call name, "Superstar" for also giving insight.**

**Shout outs to any of you out there who are fellow Torontonians. ****I love my fair city, even though the Leafs make my husband cry, ****I haven't been to a Jays game since Billy Koch was traded and ****I lost all interest in the Raptors about 10 years ago.**

**Please please please peeps, read , review, enjoy.**

**Happy Valentine's day to all!**

**XO MLP**

**DISCLAIMER: SM owns Twilight**

**

* * *

**

**Candy for my Commute**

**(A One Shot)**

**Monday November 1, 2010**

**BPOV **

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Quickly, quickly…mental checklist.

Coat…check. Purse…check. Heels…check. I flung my knit black scarf around my neck, coaxing it into an Italian loop, grabbed my red faux croc bag that housed my life, aka laptop, and flew out the door of my 2 bedroom condo, making sure I locked it up securely.

It was my first day commuting in on the train to work. I had just bought a condo at the end of the subway line in a city my fellow Americans would call Hollywood North. No not Vancouver, Toronto. Or T-dot. Or Torono, as their true natives call it. (_Sans the second T-oooh look at me, one month in Canada and I'm already using French words!)_

Yes, Canada.

This is my most recent move in a series of many. I was born in Forks, Washington, an only child to a flighty mother, Renee, and a reserved father, Charlie. They divorced before I was potty trained. I think my mother was a gypsy in her former life because she had shuffled us from Arizona, Florida, California then finally New York.

As always, I grinned and bared it. During that time, I had enrolled in college, moulding my young mind into learning all I could about Graphic Design. My final year, I was required to pimp myself out, sorry – intern - at a small but established design company. After all those logged hours of free labour, sorry – interning – I was offered a job. Those twelve months were the hardest of my life. My days were spent learning my craft and nights were spent behind the bar at the local pub, pouring countless beers on tap, with the perfect amount of head. _Insert innuendo here._

After another year, I heard through colleagues that the Hale siblings, Rosalie and Jasper, were opening a Design Branch in Toronto. We had collaborated with them in the past and I enjoyed it immensely. In a flurry of activity, I found myself in a short conference call interview, tending my resignation and promising Renee future visits, all in the span of 4 short weeks.

So here I was November first, ready for my debut commute, and something I classified as thirty minutes of quality reading time_. Focus, hustle Bella!_ I made it down the elevator, out of my Tridel built condo and crossed the busy little street, where the TTC busses shuttled people back and forth from the suburbs into the station, or out, or whichever.

I fiddled with the inside pocket of my dark brown Galliano shoulder bag and fished out some monopoly money. 2 red bills ($50), 1 green bill ($20) and a gold coin ($1 – or a "loonie" as they call it,) would purchase me a TTC metropass. Unlimited access, if you will to "the rocket". Two collectors were working today but it didn't mean that the line moved any faster. Incompetent people fiddling with their debit cards- argh – they are only making me tardier! I finally made it through with my pass and struggled with the turnstile, something I had to train my body to manoeuvre through flawlessly with my multiple carryon's, and climbed up the escalator to the platform.

The tell tale chimes of the doors sliding closed had me release a quiet curse from my lips. I would have been on that train, if it weren't for that friggin' lady counting out her change. _Deep breaths, Bella, deep cleansing breaths. _I minded the gap and entered the train opposite of the one that just departed the station. That was the good thing about being at the end of the line, more often than not, there was another waiting on the platform. I picked the very last seat in the train, next to where the conductor's box was, and made myself comfortable. I was a bite away from fully inhaling my breakfast in the form of a Snickers bar – _Hey, don't judge - Me and sugar, we're BFF's_…when I noticed a mess of bronze hair enter the train.

_Oh my…_

He was breathtaking. Literally. All air had left my lungs while I gaped openly at the god in his opened charcoal ¾ length wool coat. He had a black leather briefcase in his left hand and was tinkering with a phone in his right. He looked like he stepped out of a GQ spread, wearing a solid sangria coloured tie which was perfectly knotted and partially hidden under a dark suit. His presence oozed confidence and sex and _hot dayam _it was hot. His polished black leather lace up shoes walked him confidently to a seat that, lucky for me, had him perfectly in my line of sight.

_Good morning, mister!_

The train's chimes woke me from the god's spell and I reluctantly dropped my eyes from his perfectly chiselled jaw line down to my choice novel of the week. I found myself glancing up every 20 seconds or so to see if he was still there. His straight nose and full lips…_mmmmmmm._ I'd like to think I was smooth with my stealthy ogling, but I was pretty sure he could sense a crazy person's eye on him. At each station, more commuters would enter the train and essentially shielded me from my morning pick me up. Two stops from my destination, the train now half empty and my wandering eyes laid upon him again.)_ Sigh…still heavenly_. I watched as he straightened up and walked over to the doors, waiting for the train to come to a complete stop as we pulled into the station. He stood in all his hunk of manliness, briefcase in left hand, and I noticed it was monogrammed; EC. There was a slight shift in the trains' movement and his body stance was angled towards me. He lifted his right hand to fuss with his hair and time had ceased for me at this moment because his alluring gaze met my adoring one and his brow lifted ever so slightly, acknowledging my presence. Then too quickly, he departed the car into the station – Yonge Station – MY Station! _Get up Bella! Gah!_ I shoved my book into my purse, grabbed my work bag and nearly missed exiting the sliding doors. _Amateur rider._

I lost him…_EC…EC…Eye Candy…ha!_ My morning high, he was so much more fulfilling than that Snickers bar. I should have followed him…bumped into him accidentally…dropped something at his feet so that he could hand it to me…then we would touch and it would be magical and we would fall in love and make babies, or practice _A_ _LOT_ before the actual baby thing…_Stalker much Bella? _

Slightly frowning and thoroughly saddened, I followed the herd of people to the next level and again up another to The Shops of Bloor Yorkville, into the building that housed my current place of employment, _sans_ my candy.

**Friday November 26, 2010**

I'd be lying if I said I didn't look for EC every time I was on the train, cos hells ya, I was. Sadly, the gods were ignoring my many prayers as I hadn't seen him since that first sighting, I chalked my one sided encounter to a lovely dream, a lovely potential wet dream…_Dirty Bella._

So this morning when I stepped onto my train, ready to take my favourite corner, I was stunned to see EC seated comfortably near the doors. He was impeccably dressed, midnight blue suit with a striped golden tie all under a light grey pea coat. I should have been happy, I should have cuddled up to him, I should have asked him if I could bear his beautiful bronze haired babies…_too much?_

But I did none of these things. Eye Candy was not alone. He had a very tiny pretty little thing next to him. She was animated and perky and stylish and had on 5 inch heels that would have looked ridiculous on me but looked spectacular on her. Lying on her lap was a BCBG Black Satchel bag, the exact same one I was carrying at the moment. We had the same taste, _in all aspects_, but I hated her on principal, she was with my potential future baby daddy.

I took my preferred empty corner seat and sulked like a schoolgirl. At least I got to sneak in some glances today. At least I got to breathe the same air. At least I knew he liked girls. _Gawd, I needed a distraction - Preferrably one that looked like EC and did things to me that my drawer full of toys did – Lonely much Bella? _I pulled out a bag of Fuzzy Peaches and my book, trying to hide the cover from other commuters. It was rather risqué and assisted me in activities that included said trinkets. It was the 1st in a series of books about a group of Vampire Warriors from Caldwell NY, and it was fuck hot. Just when I was settling into my world of sexy blood suckers, trying to ignore him and his eye candy, I heard a piercing squeak come from their vicinity.

I was startled to see EC's, own Eye Candy walk up to me with a wide grin showcasing her perfect pearly whites._ Perfect outfit, perfect hair, perfect man. Be-atch!_

"Hey there. Sorry to disturb you, I just noticed what you were reading and I thought that it was crazy, look!" She pointed to her/our bag and pulled out the exact same book I was trying to hide/read. "Isn't that crazy?" She sat next to me, smiled and looked expectantly.

I laughed because it was a little freaky. She introduced herself as Alice and went on and on about nothing in particular. It was hard not to like her, she was just so personable.

I didn't mention him because she didn't. I tried really hard not to look at him, but his presence was like a beacon, calling out to me. I tried to make it look like I was studying the subway map, but I knew truthfully I was failing.

She asked about where I was getting off and where I worked and where I lived and if possible, she got more wound up to hear I had just moved from New York. Honestly, I was pleased to make acquaintance with someone new, even though she had my Eye Candy in her grasp.

"You need to call me, Bella. We can go shopping for bags and books and stuff." EC had his briefcase in his hand and was standing at the doors watching us as we got our belongings organized for our stop. Alice gracefully balanced on her heels, holding her oversized purse while the train arrived at Yonge station. I, on the other hand, had to hold on until we were at a full and complete stop, fumbling with my purse and laptop.

"Sure, I'll call. It'd be nice to have someone to hang out with outside of work." I said as we emptied out onto the platform. I discreetly peeked at the sweet hottie behind her, as he looked to be concentrating heavily at whatever was on his phone. She shrugged her shoulders and dismissed him with a fling of her dainty hand.

"I should go, Alice. I'll call you." I met _his_ eyes again for the second time ever and butterflies multiplied in my candy filled stomach. This was the closest I had been to his perfection. His eyes were a brilliant green and the few seconds staring into them were the most intense I had ever experienced. My toes curled in my boots and I rushed to depart the company of the perfect looking couple.

**Thursday December 9, 2010**

Alice would text every couple of days and we had even met on occasion at the local coffee shop underground. She was a buyer at Holt Renfrew, which was 5 minutes from my office. She never mentioned EC and neither did I. I hadn't seen him on the train since meeting Alice. _My heart was sad._

It was past 7:30pm by the time I had left work. The office had been jumping with activity the past couple of weeks and projects continued to fly at me in rapid succession. I was looking forward to fuzzy slippers, Book 2 of the Hot Caldwell Vampires and my warm bed. I managed a preferred corner seat on the train, so I comfortably snuggled with my purse in my lap and rested my eyes.

I was dreaming of something that smelled of sage and sandalwood, and it was intoxicating. A subtle noise had me stir slightly in my sleep. I turned my body into itself and tried to get back to my dream and the sweet aroma when I felt a soft nudge at my knee.

"Excuse me, Miss…last stop…" A husky deep voice assaulted my reverie.

Oh my…it was my Eye Candy, EC. He was beautiful. His charcoal coat was unbuttoned, giving me a glimpse of his attire. I noticed a light sprinkle of hair as his white dress shirt was open at the collar and I wanted to run my fingers gently through it. His light grey suit matched a scarf of the same colour and again I found myself breathless.

I shook my head, sending my hair into disarray around my face and quietly mumbled my thanks. I was so embarrassed that he had noticed me in slumber…on public transit…_I hope I wasn't verbalizing in my sleep…again._ Where did he come from? How long had he been there? Was I drooling? I wanted to die!

He stood a foot away from me and I could have sworn he was about to say something when he gave me a quick nod and the corner of his perfect lips turned up in a small smile. _Sigh…_

I tried to quickly gather my things so that I could maybe, possibly, hopefully follow EC…Alas, I was too late, took too long, was still sluggish from my sleeping state that I had lost any trace of him when I exited the car and down the escalator.

**Friday December 17, 2010**

Rosalie came out of her office at 4pm, fully dressed and reached for my coat.

"I told you to be ready by now; this is my Holiday present to you. We've worked hard, so now we play hard."

Rosalie and Jasper had already given me my leave to go visit Renee in New York and then Charlie in Forks. I was able to do a lot of work from home, and they were happy to oblige after working me like a dog for the past month.

"Let's get our drink on girl!"

_Fuck ya, _you didn't have to ask me twice. Three hours and many shots later, I left Rose with the massively built bar owner with the cute ass dimples, and I stopped at the variety store to purchase some goodies for the ride home. Skor, Jolly Ranchers, Sweedish Berries and Smarties had found their new home in my purse.

Waiting for the train, I dug into my bag, looking for my Ipod, aware that reading on the way home wasn't happening in my inebriated state. I struggled with the bag of Sweedish Berries when I noticed a presence hovering much too close to me. _What the shit? Move over there Johnny, this is my dance space._ I sighed loudly and looked up. _Gah!_ It was him, EC. Eye Candy.

"Hi." He smiled down at me. "Do you need a hand?"

_Double gah!_ I handed him the bag, probably drooling down the side of my mouth in the process.

He easily tore a slit the package open and returned it to me.

"Thanks." Silently, I offered him some and he responded with a damn sexy smirk and a quick nod.

I was sharing candy with my eye candy. _Happy Friday to me!_ I watched as he popped in some of the sugary goodness and licked my lips wanting to be the one in his mouth.

We stood quietly beside each other and when the train came, he led me to the empty front seat, motioning for me to take the corner. _Sigh…_I was feeling a little giddy what with the liquor in me and all, and out of nowhere, I found myself in a fit of giggles.

"Had a couple, have you?" He asked.

"Just a few. My boss decided to line up a bunch of very unassuming shots on the bar and apparently, I was _very_ thirsty."

"Oh, really? Mmm hmmm." He released a quick laugh then turned completely towards me, "Sorry, I didn't get to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen, you're Bella. Alice is my cousin."

I couldn't be happier than I was at that moment. Alice wasn't his girlfriend. He was NOT Alice's boyfriend. Edward Cullen. Charming. He knew my name! _Blah!_ He was flawless this close. _I hope I didn't reek of booze. That would be classic, non? _I was nervous and I can't shut up when I'm nervous. The fact that I was a smidge more than tipsy didn't help. I focused shamelessly at his lips. How they would smirk to the side when I said something stupid. Or how the bottom one would push out slightly when he had to think about his answer to my many ridiculous inquiries. Or how his tongue darted out quickly to moisten the corner of his mouth. _I wanted to lick him...too soon though, right?_

We arrived at our final stop in record time and I was saddened that the ride was smooth and without delay. I felt a pull towards him, like we were magnets or something. The entire way, I had memorised the planes of his face. His forehead was smooth, the brows full but groomed. When he smiled, crinkles would appear. His lashes would swoop down every time he blinked, hiding his dazzling green eyes…_ya I said dazzling because they were._ His straight nose led down to his full pink lips. His strong jaw line and perfect chin had a hint of stubble appearing - _Damn hawt._

We remained sitting as the train emptied and the conductor left his box. Edward shook his head, fisted his hair and trailed his hand to rest at the back of his neck. The whole process had me gaping. He stood, taking a hold of his briefcase and offering his right hand to me. I tentatively placed my nervous fingers around his cool ones and waves of heat overcame me. I was no longer hesitant or edgy, I felt at home. _What was wrong with me? It must've been the shots. _I could feel his breath lightly wash over my hair at his nearness and I shifted so that I could see him more closely.

He backed away releasing our hold and moved towards the door smiling shyly. I had to concentrate on my feet. _I felt woozy in his presence…again, must've been those shots._ He walked beside me down the escalator and expertly exited through the turnstile.

"I'm this way. Can I give you a ride?" He paused pointing in the opposite direction, "I don't think you should be driving…" He let out a low chuckle in his throat.

"I'm okay, thanks; I'm just across the street." His brows arched and he looked to be deep in thought for a moment. He did that hand to the neck thing again and I sighed. A draft had entered the station and mussed up our hair. I watched in slow motion as his long fingers traced my forehead and along my hairline. He gathered the lock of hair that was displaced by the wind and tucked it softly behind my ear.

"Bye Bella, Happy Holidays." He quickly turned on his heel to the lot, leaving me breathless and empty.

**Tuesday January 4, 2011**

**EPOV**

It had been 18 days since I saw her last. 18 long, excruciating days of not seeing her. That first time, I had noticed her through the wide windows before I even stepped onto the train. I concentrated on the screen of my phone so hard, I thought that it would break under the pressure of my grip. She watched me, I knew, because although the train filled at every stop, I would catch glimpses of her between shifting bodies. She was lovely; her chestnut brown hair fell in waves around her heart shaped face. Her rose coloured lips were pursed and her forehead scrunched in what looked to be frustration. Since that first sighting of her, the first time our eyes locked onto one another's, her image had been seared into my conscious.

That morning that Ali approached her startled the daylights out of me. It was too soon, I wasn't ready. My parting from Irina had been necessary, she was unstable and hurtful. 2 years of agonizing moments, spiteful exchanges and multiple indiscretions had me left a worn man. I needed to reintroduce myself to myself, so I vowed that I would remain single until 2011. I needed Edward time. No one night stands, no dating, no women…period.

To my dismay Alice had made friends with the object of my secret affection; However, their new relationship did come with perks. Since Alice didn't have a filter, I would hear about her conversations with Bella Swan, new arrival to our fair city. Graphic Designer, only child and avid reader of paranormal romance; _what was that?_ Before I knew it, I had learned quite a bit about her. However much I wanted to delve into all that was Bella, I wanted to fulfill the promise to myself. I knew that this obstacle could only make me a stronger man for any relationship I had in the future; hoping that one day I would have a chance with the brunette beauty.

I kept my distance and it was a struggle. I thought I could ride out the month without the temptation of her, or at least I hoped that I could. Tedious paperwork had me leaving the office late one evening, already annoyed with my endless projects; I finally made it to Queen station. I had a short ride north to Bloor before I transferred trains westbound. I was exhausted, I usually walked to the first train but I couldn't be bothered tonight. I thought I was dreaming when I caught the now familiar flowing wavy brown hair entering the first train, the train my sorry ass should have been on. I wasn't going to make it; my height afforded me constant sight of her amongst the sea of commuters. She was walking quickly to the very front car and I was still a car away when the chimes rang loudly in my ears, taunting me. I barely made it in, shoving a fellow rider in the process. I strode with purpose to the front of the train so that I could jump out at the next station and enter the one she was on. I was pathetic; I hadn't done any train hopping since I was a teenager.

And there she was…Bella…already in a quiet slumber in her favourite corner seat. I watched her. Her hair, her face, her lips. This was by far the best part of my long day. As we approached our last stop I waged the battle with myself on my next move. Do I wake her? Did I have enough strength? I would surely falter and reveal my intentions towards her. Do I wait until she awakens herself? My walls would certainly come crumbling down then. I suddenly felt very protective of her, so I made the decision to ensure her safety. Taking another minute for myself, I stood next to her, the sleeping beauty, and stored the lovely vision in my memory. I gently placed a hand on her knee and she stirred in her seat.

I swallowed the large nervous lump in my throat and spoke to her.

"Excuse me, Miss…last stop…"

I watched her eyes widen in surprise as she took me in. Her beautiful silky hair hid her perfect face and my chest constricted at the flush of her cheeks.

I mentally berated myself, gulped down my declaration to her and instead gave her a quick nod and smile. I hurriedly walked off the train, down the escalator, through the turnstile and up to the parking lot, trying desperately to put distance from me and the brunette goddess.

I was surprised to see her again a week later. She fumbled with a bag of candy and it was adorable. She seemed a little tipsy, enjoying the holiday early with officemates, I supposed. I tried to keep my distance but my strength was unravelling. She was exquisite. Our ride home that night only confirmed that I had to wait the next few weeks out then I could make my intentions known.

The holidays came and went with all the usual fanfare however, it all felt empty and dull for me, my thoughts during this short period of time were constantly occupied with a certain beautiful commuter.

Today was the day; she was going back to work. I informed my cousin that I was ready to start dating. Her reaction was as expected, then was amplified when I mentioned an interest in her new friend, Bella. She arranged a meeting in the morning for the commute into work. Alice mentioned that she had a sweet tooth and I decided to share my favourite sweet weakness with her.

I eagerly awaited her arrival on the platform with the background of the brown subway tiles and scurrying commuters. Alice peeked up at me with her small smile of approval.

"There she is." She whispered. I didn't need for her to announce it; my skin tingled at her proximity, my body was fully aware of her presence.

"Good morning Bella." Alice reached up to her newest friend in a clenching embrace and Bella returned her affection readily. She looked to me when they parted and Alice grinned at me foolishly.

"Hi Edward, Happy New Year." She glowed up at me through her eyes. Her brow lifted as I passed her my morning pick me up.

"For me?" If possible, her face grew more radiant when she reached for the large cup of French Vanilla coffee.

"Alice tells me you have a sweet tooth. This is my one indulgence. I thought I would share it with you."

"Only one indulgence, Edward?"

I stifled a groan that was close to escaping due to her comment, and instead nodded my head over to the awaiting car. I motioned to her seat and Alice urged me to take the place beside her, while she sat in the seat in front of us, deliberately revealing her novel and Ipod. Bella eyes danced from me to Alice, curious as to what was taking place in her presence.

"I guess she wants us to have some privacy." She caught her bottom lip in her mouth and her face pursed in concentration. I watched as she peeled the tab open on the top of the coffee cup.

A wave of heat overwhelmed me as I focused on how her long lashes slightly closed over her chocolate brown eyes. Her throat gently swallowed her sip of the sweet hot beverage and I could feel the blood start to make its way south. She licked her full plump lips and I shifted in my seat to accommodate the growth in my trousers. I coughed to hide my moan and she lifted her brow in concern.

"Oh, yes…This is delicious. Thank you so much." She sighed.

"You're welcome, Bella." I take a sip of my own coffee and noticed that her eyes were staring intently on my lips. A grin escaped the side of my mouth and I tried to relax for the ride into the city's core.

I ask her about her holiday and her family. Her facial expression alone told me that her time with them was enjoyable and this only endeared me to her even more.

Again there were no delays. What happened to delays when you really needed one? It is a short smooth ride downtown. She has long finished her coffee and she held it in her right hand, her fingers nervously constricting around the paper cup. I smile at her and am surprised as she reached for my fingers.

"Thank you for the coffee, Edward. It's been a long time since I've tasted something that good." She squeezed my hand with her small soft one and I can't stop the small groan escape my throat; I shake my head slightly and take a second to recover.

**BPOV**

After my comment, he smirks that fuck hawt smirk once he regains control of himself . Was that a little cheeky of me? Sure. But now that he has actually noticed me, actually made an effort to connect, I decided I needed to grab the bull by its balls - _sorry horns_.

His hand was large and warm and felt so good against mine.

"You're very welcome, Bella. I'm glad that I could assist in satisfying you."

He stood slowly and gently pulled me up with him, Alice beaming up at us as she scurried out of her own seat.

"I'll call you Bella." Alice winked at me. I smiled widely at her and nodded my good-bye as she exited the west side of the station.

"I've gotta go, Edward." I said then leaned in to whisper into his ear, "I can't wait to see you again…I love treats in the morning…and the coffee isn't so bad either…"

I could still feel the heat of his body as I settled into the office for the day.

**Wednesday January 26, 2011**

**BPOV **

Every morning, Edward met me on the platform at the station. Each time, he had a different treat in his hand. Some mornings it would be my now new addiction, a large cup of French Vanilla coffee; other mornings it would be a small bag of Kisses; others, a Twix bar; but each day something new was waiting for me from my Eye Candy.

Each time, it made me fall for him more. He never pushed me, I never pushed him. It was obvious to both of us that we wanted more, but were going to let our relationship play out on its own time.

I was accustomed to him moving my hair from my face. During the day when a strand would escape a haphazardly tied up bun and would fall into my eyes, I wished he was there to guide it away with his long graceful fingers.

At the end of the day, I would rush from my desk when the time at the bottom right corner of the computer screen displayed 6pm. My insides quivered at the thought of seeing him again, hoping each day would be the day that his full lips would meet mine.

**Thursday February 10, 2011**

**BPOV**

It was Thursday and Rosalie was sending me home early. She overheard me talking about Edward leaving tomorrow and would be returning Monday morning. She agreed that I needed quality time with him so she practically pushed me out the door. Edward decided tonight would be our first official date and I hoped that we could delve into what this relationship meant to us both as the Hallmark Holiday was around the corner.

He met me near the ticket booth at Yonge/Bloor station. He seemed surreal leaning against the faded yellow block walls like a runway model, coat open, tie loosened, hair ruffled and in the style of post coital bliss. All the women passing couldn't help but to stare as they went on there way. I wanted to gloat as I knew he was waiting for me. His signature smirk erupted as I swiped my pass and approached him.

"Hello." I whispered. I smelt his signature Calvin Klein cologne and I could feel myself throbbing at my centre.

"Hi." His voice was rough and sexy in response. He reached for my hand and gently tugged me flush towards him, instantly arousing me. He held my body painfully close to his and slowly inhaled my scent. He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and my breath left my body. _Sigh…so much man in one amazing package!_

We traveled one stop west to Bay and into the Manulife Centre. He purchased our tickets to a romantic comedy and he grabbed a bag of popcorn for us to share. Once the lights went out in the theatre, the sparks between us could not be contained. Our electricity had amplified while we sat in the dark, making my palms sweat. We leaned in towards each other, and I could feel his lips brush the top of my head. Once we had exhausted our need for popcorn, Edward placed the bag on the floor before us. Our arms intertwined on the armchair, our fingers locking together.

The credits of the movie were rolling and people started to slowly depart the theatre. The theatre lit up a fraction and my eyes met Edward's. He leaned in towards me, cupping my face in his hand. I was so sure that this was going to be the moment. I was finally going to taste this sweet man's mouth upon mine.

"Bella, I just wanted you to know that I am really happy right now." His thumb continued its path down to my neck where he grazed my pulse point repeatedly.

My breathing sounded erratic so I tried to concentrate on his mouth and the words coming out of it.

"Yes, Edward. I'm very happy too. _You_ make me happy." I managed shakily under his intense gaze. I swallowed my breath and licked my lips, biting the bottom due to nerves.

"You really shouldn't have done that…" He cautioned softly. His thumb grazed at my bottom lip, loosening it from my mouths' hold and he quickly replaced his finger with his lips. Hot. Soft. Wet. My breath ceased in that exquisite moment. He tasted better that I ever imagined. Months of visualizing his lips on mine, my endless dreaming could never do him justice. He tasted divine and my body ached for more. His other hand had crept up my back and I could hear my breathing escalate. Nothing else existed for me at that moment. His tongue skilfully pushed its way into my mouth and mine met his softly, causing moans to escape our throats. My body wanted more. More of him, more of his mouth, more of his tongue, more of his hands, more, more, more. Our lips danced with each others, capturing, sucking, licking, savouring. We released each other reluctantly and I noticed how his eyes smouldered into mine, looking down at my mouth then back again.

"We should go. I still need to pack and I leave early tomorrow morning." He whispered into my ear, his breathing heavy and delicious.

We kept our hands clasped and leisurely, we made our way down to the train station, never ceasing our connection to each other. His thumb would caress mine, sending heavenly shots of pleasure straight from my fingertips down to my toes and everywhere in between.

It was just after 7pm when we boarded the train and surprisingly the car was still fairly full. He led us to an empty spot, our hands still clinched tightly together. The train gained speed and I could see our reflection in the dark tunnel through the back window. He smiled at me and I flushed in response.

"I had a great time Edward. Thank you for the movie and the popcorn…" I leaned in closer, pulling the collar of his coat towards me, "…and the kiss."

His eyes crinkled on the corners as he flashed his smirk down at me. The train abruptly stopped, sending me right into his arms…his strong, firm, warm arms. My hand landed inside his open coat, onto his hard chest and I could feel his heart pounding through his dress shirt. His brows crinkled in the middle and he moved closer, shifting my thick jacket open and tracing his hand down my side. My eyes rolled back in my head and I swallowed loudly. There was movement behind me, forcing me even closer into him. I could feel every inch of his body, his incredibly vast, thick, stiff body.

"Thank _you_ Bella Swan…I enjoyed everything too….especially the kiss…" He moaned softly down to me.

The train slowly emptied as our fellow commuters made their way home, but we chose to remain flush together. He wordlessly moved us so that his body worked as a wall between us and the rest of the train. His fingers lingered at the small of my back rubbing small patterns up and down while mine found his waist and clung to the side of his belt, my thumb finding its way just inside the band of his trousers.

As always, our ride home flew by and I wanted nothing more for him to follow me into bed. My eyes must have revealed what I was thinking because he licked his lips and brushed mine slowly.

"I'm going to miss you, Bella. I was wondering if I could see you as soon as I return?" I was as giddy as a schoolgirl on the inside and was saddened that it would be 3 whole days until I saw him again.

"Yes please. I'm going to miss you too, Edward."

We walked off the train into the dark coloured station and he turned towards me as we rode the escalator down, our faces level with each other. I threaded my fingers lightly through his soft hair and he tilted his head towards me for another kiss.

Simultaneously, we walked through the turnstile, not even releasing our hands.

Silently, he lifted my hand to his mouth and he placed a soft kiss on each knuckle. He pulled me gently into a hug and breathed deep in his chest.

"Til Monday, Bella." He released me slowly and turned to exit the station.

**Sunday February 13, 2011/ Monday February 14, 2011**

**BPOV**

One more sleep. He was back tomorrow from his short business trip. These past 2 days had been torture without him. I missed him like crazy. He called me whenever he could, in the morning before he went in for the seminar, during his lunch, when he was released for the day and right before he went to sleep.

I had an early dinner and was laying in bed just before 8pm. I told myself that the faster I went to sleep, the closer it would be until morning, and the morning would bring Edward back to me. I curled under my duvet, comfy in my black tankini and boy shorts, playing our first kiss in my head on repeat.

_Buzz buzz buzz_

My phone vibrated on my bedside table and I was saddened to see that it was only 11:55pm.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Hi Bella, it's me, Edward." _Ya, like I needed him to tell me who it was, his voice was imprinted in my memory and lulled me to sleep each night._

"Hey Edward. Are you home yet? I missed you." I sat up and flushed at my confession then shrugged because I was tired of hiding my feelings for this amazing man.

"Not exactly." My heart sank in my stomach dreading his news of how many more days we would be apart. "I'm downstairs. I hope it's okay…if not, I can go home, and I'll just see you tomorrow morning…" His voice drifted at the end, sounding shy at his boldness.

"Yes! Please, come up. I'll call down to the concierge to let you in!"

"Good, okay, I'll see you in a few." I could hear the smile in his voice and I jumped out of my bed while finger combing my hair in the process.

I barely finished rinsing my mouth, hopefully relieving myself of sleep breath, when I heard a soft knock on the door. I hastily opened it, revealing the most breathtaking sight I have ever seen.

He stood there before me, a long open box of chocolate dipped strawberries cradled in his arm and a bottle of wine in the other, his travel garment bag hitched over his shoulder, complete with airline stickers still attached. His hair was dishevelled and his eyes showed his hesitation.

"Happy Valentine's Day Bella." _Oh my…_

I grabbed the collar of his open pea coat and dragged him into my home, locking the door behind him. My eyes never left his as I took the box from his hand and placed it on the island. He moved closer and did the same with the wine.

Wordlessly, I stood before him in my living room and peeled his coat from his broad shoulders, down his firm arms and onto the hardwood floor. I realized that I hadn't thrown on anything else as his hands grasped my waist and the only thing that kept his skin touching mine was a thin piece of cotton. He shrugged off his shoes as I slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it out from his pants. His grip on my waist never loosened but his breathing was considerably louder as he watched while I undressed him. Next came his belt and with the release of each loop, my breaths escalated as well. He sighed as I threaded the button of his pants through the hole. The soft zzzzzzz of the zipper make my nipples perk against my tank top. His pants fell from his hips and he stepped out of them slowly.

"I missed you…" he whispered, his hand inching up my back to my neck, weaving his fingers through my hair. He lightly pulled my head back exposing my throat where he skimmed his nose from the hollow space up to my chin and back again.

"God, you smell so good…" his lips then followed the same path causing me to stumble back gripping at my kitchen counter. He chuckled deeply as he continued his open mouthed wet kisses on my over heated body.

"Edward…bed…please…"

Swiftly and with ease, he lifted me and placed me on the counter, spreading my legs in the process and fitting himself in between. His length was hitting the perfect spot and I wiggled my centre closer to him.

"I'm fine right here, I happen to be enjoying what you have here in your kitchen…" His mouth did magic on my throat moving his lips to my ear, outlining it lightly with his tongue.

"Oh…fuck…please…Edward…"

He guided my legs to wrap around his waist and gripped my ass tightly, walking us over to my hurriedly deserted bedroom. He softly laid me down, his heat enveloping mine, gently covering my body with his.

His eyes had me in a trance. His lips coaxed my mouth open. I sighed, laving at his tongue, gripping on his hair, my legs now wrapped around his waist, grinding up onto his shaft as he moved with determined skill down onto me. I wanted this man. I nudged him, telling him without words that I wanted on top.

I reached down to his waist and he lifted his hips so that I could pull his boxers down off of him. Oh Christ yes! He was stunning, sprawled out and ready for me. He was thick and perfect. My hands climbed back up his body halting at his centre. My mouth was watering at thoughts of sucking him off. _Fuck – he was so hot_. As his head rested on my pillow, he watched as I took him in my hand, pumping once, twice, three times then taking him in my mouth. He was holding his breath then half sighed, half grunted at the contact of my wet lips around his hard cock. I wanted to taste his release in my throat, I wanted to feel his legs shake as he neared his ecstacy, but I wanted him inside me even more. I crawled up his body, tracing the lines of his ab muscles. As I straddled him, I lifted my tank top pulling it off my body, my hair falling down my back. He groaned loudly, bucking his hips into my wet pussy. He sat up to meet me, holding me closer, attacking my throat and lips. He cupped my full naked breast and lightly suckled on one nipple while rolling the other. If possible, this made me even wetter.

I pushed him down and got off the bed, walking over to my chest of drawers. I pulled out a foil packet from the newly purchased box and held it between my teeth. I stood at the side, hooking my boy shorts with both my thumbs while Edward hungrily watched me undress. He licked his lips and wordlessly manoeuvred my body so that I was positioned over his face. _Oh my…_ My thoughts were incoherent, he made me see stars. His fingers circled my clit gently, and then entered my tight walls thrusting in and out. My fingertips tingled, my nipples hardened, my throat was dry from my moaning. His tongue frenched my lower lips, sending delicious waves of pleasure throughout my entire body. I could hear the foil wrapper tear and movement from behind me told me that he was sheathing himself. The coil that was embedded deep in my belly was ready to spring. I felt my release build and it hit me hard like a freight train, my legs shaking from under me. His strong arms lifted me again and lowered me onto his shaft. My orgasm continued as I rode him hard and fast, hitting me in just the right spot over and over and over again. I cursed and shook and moaned and grasped at his chest, desire dripping from every pore in my body.

"Oh God, Bella. You're so beautiful…fuck…" His fingers kneaded at my flesh, guiding me at a faster pace. I knew our first time was going to be intense, I didn't expect him to last too long, one month of unresolved sexual tension, our first real kiss in a public movie theatre, my first brush against his hot body on the train, I just needed him inside me and I knew he wanted the same.

"I'm close baby…like that…I'm going to cum…" I saw fireworks as I clenched my eyes tight, his mouth licked at my breast as he rode out his own high while I came down from my prolonged orgasm.

It was perfect, he was perfect, this was perfect.

He rolled us over so that we faced each other on our sides. I weakly lifted my hand to comb back his fuck hot hair.

"Amazing…This is hands down the best Valentine's day." I smiled at him before I scooted closer and he enveloped me in his strong arms.

I could vaguely hear him whisper to me and laughed softly as I replayed the words in my head, trying to understand his revelation after our intense partnering, "You're amazing, Bella. You taste sweeter than candy."

**Monday February 14, 2011 – continued**

My alarm shrieked from its place on my bedside table and it was the first time in a very long time that I didn't need it to wake me from my unconsciousness. I had a beautiful man lying beside me, his toned muscled arm draped around my waist, our legs braided together under the warm duvet; it was hard to remain sleeping when someone so wonderful was sharing your bed. He stirred in his sleep, and tightened his hold around me. I squeezed his arm in answer and smiled into my pillow, recalling our actions from a few hours before.

After a not so quick, crowded shower, we walked arm and arm to the station, ready to take on the week with a rejuvenated vigour.

"You seem to be in a very good mood this morning, Bella." He smiled at me.

"I am. Funny, I was about to say the same about you." I quipped back.

We loaded onto the train, on a sugar high of each other, and sat closely in our favoured corner.

"I have something for you…" He reached into his case and came back up with a box.

I wanted to laugh. I wanted to cry. I wanted to straddle him on the train. We grinned stupidly at each other and his arms encircled me in a tight embrace.

"Best present ever…" I whispered up to him, cradling the small navy velvet box. Nestled in the middle were 2 heart candied sayings. "Be Mine" and "I heart U".

"I heart you too, Edward. Happy Valentine's day." A tear escaped the side of my eye as I held on tight to my Eye Candy, Edward Cullen, with no intention of ever letting go.

* * *

**A/N: ****Funny story…today, Valentine's Day morning, when I went up the stairs at Yonge/Bloor station, there was no service southbound to Union station, my final destination is Dundas, right in the middle. Believe me when I say that delays _DO_ occur on the TTC. Bella's travels on the train are just too smooth and time goes by so quickly because of the fine Eye Candy she has accompanying her. ****Alas, all I have on my commutes are my E-reader and my IPOD.**


End file.
